User blog:Corbierr/Peace Club
Hey guys, Izzy here. Welcome to Peace Club! What is this? A club dedicated to, you guessed it, keeping this wiki peaceful and unified and stopping us from falling apart at the seams as well as spreading happiness to all. <3 Anyone and everyone is allowed to join- the more the marrier! And after you join, just try to help keep things at this wiki running smoothly- we don't need drama, and this could help things get back together. How did this start? Well, after a small chat Ell suggested we (She, Liv and I) start a group to help fix things. Liv and I agreed, then I suggested we make a club instead, to spread the unity for everyone! What is this for? Well, keeping the peace of course. Just try to stop the drama. In other words, just relax and deal with things that are going on here without letting things get out of control. It'll be a little tough, but if we all try I'm sure we can get this wiki back to the way it was before. Our other mission is to just make people happy and feeling good :) Safe Chat Wiki Safe Chat Wiki It's a wiki created by Ell, meant to be a drama free zone. Join if you'd like; It needs more members, and it's basically a whole wiki dedicated to the same thing Peace Club is. Guidelines “Bringing peace to everyone on the wiki”- Liv 1. *Obviously, this club’s purpose is to bring peace, so no fighting on chat! 2. *Try not to get involved with drama, instead, stop it! 3. *Be fair to everyone. 4. *Don’t make assumptions. 5. * If you can tell someone is starting drama, notify a chat mod/admin immediately. Do NOT wait for the drama to get really bad. This way, someone who is capable of kicking/banning will be on chat if that drama worsens. 6. *Bring peace to everyone on the wiki! *Remember to HAVE FUN. We are a club promoting peace and unity and stuff, but we're also just that- A CLUB PROMOTING PEACE AND UNITY. What a better way to cheer up and make friends than by having fun? * * Be happy! * Over all, just continue trying to make this wiki a safe and fun enviroment. Members Peace Club Song List Kelly Clarkson- Stronger Lean On Me Bruno Mars- Just The Way You Are Lion King- Hakuna Matata The Lion King- Hakuna Matata The Beatles- Here Comes The Sun Sick Puppies- Maybe Little Mix- Wings Little Mix- Change Your Life Monty Python- Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life Little Mix- We Are Who We Are 13 The Musical- If Thats What Is It One Direction- Diana One Direction- Little Things One Direction- What Makes You Beautiful Spongebob- Best Day Ever Teen Beach Movie (Maia Mitchell and Ross Lynch)- Can't Stop Singing Bruno Mars- Count On Me Spice Girls- Wannabe Glee Cast- All Or Nothing Glee Cast- Outcast High School Musical- We're All In This Together High School Musical- Breaking Free Glee Cast- Seasons Of Love Userboxes Code: PeaceClub (Made by Rachel) Code:PeaceClubLeader (Made by Rachel) Code:LovingPeace (Made by Rachel) Code:SmileForPeace (Made by Marie) Code: AllWeSay (Made by Marie) Code:LoveAndPeace Code:OnlyPeace (Made by Marie) Code:happy (Made by Liv) Code:NoMoreDisabling (Made by Grace) Category:Blog posts